Shadows of His Soul
by Demi K. Smith
Summary: Sam bolted up, and found that he was panting heavily. Dean groaned, and sat up slowly in the other bed. “Sammy, what’s,” He paused to yawn. “What’s wrong?” DeanxOC My character, Rate and Review...maybe just oneshot....maybe story...


_A liquid gold gaze followed his every movement. He turned around, trying to locate her. A glimpse of golden blonde hair. A feral smile. Slightly tipped ears. A pretty face. Long, slender hands, wrapped loosely around the hilt of a delicate sword, its edge shinning in the moonlight. She slipped threw the shadows, appearing in the spots of moonlight. He started running, not understanding. He ran into a clearing, where he could see the moon in all its fullness. He spun around, and stared into the shadows behind him. He saw the blade first, and then the hands holding it, nails longer then what should be possible, and sharp, sharp like cat claws. Then, quietly, slowly, she crept from the shadows, and entered the ring of moonlight. He gaped at her cold beauty, and stared at her. Tall, almost as tall as he, she was slim, and delicate, but the way she moved belied her hidden strength. Cat-like grace, soft steps, and a gentle smile led her closer to him. He watched the sword warily, baking away from her approach. She paused, dropped the blade, and his eyes widened, as the blade turned to water. She moved faster, intercepting his movement to back away. She reached her hand up, and gently ran her fingers along his jawbone. He was startled by how cool her hand was, like it was made of ice, but sheathed in flesh. Her lips parted, and in a sighing breath, she said, "Sam."_

Sam bolted up, and found that he was panting heavily. Dean groaned, and sat up slowly in the other bed. "Sammy, what's," He paused to yawn. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, Dean. Just a really vivid dream." Sam said, still a little shaky.

"It wasn't one of _those_ dreams, was it Sammy?" Dean asked, worry tingeing his voice.

"No! No, it wasn't, at least I don't think it was," Sam replied, confused.

"Well, then, tell me what it was, so I can go back to sleep, and not have to worry about you scaring yourself 'till you wet the bed or something." Dean said, lying back down on his side so he could still see Sam.

Sam relived the dream, describing everything he could remember, not even registering Dean's insult. Dean pondered what the dream meant, but he couldn't keep his mind on it, he was so tired. He checked the neon alarm clock and saw that it was three in the morning.

"Sam, I'm really sorry, but I can't even think straight right now. So could we talk about this in the morning?" Dean yawned to punctuate this.

"Sure, dude. Thanks for listening," Sam said.

"No problem man. We'll talk about it in the morning I promise." Dean mumbled, before falling back under the soft blanket of sleep.

"So, got any ideas on this dream?" Sam asked, his eyes closed. They had been driving now for about two hours, each man left to his own thoughts. Sam hadn't been disturbed by any more dreams of the mysterious woman.

"Well, it could just be a dream caused by lack of sleep – or maybe," Dean paused to look over at his brother and smirk. "Or maybe, you saw a hot girl and –"

"Dean!" Sam cut him off his voice squeaking.

"Hey, you need _ some _fun in your life, dude. Maybe your subconscious realizes it and tries to inspire you to have some fun." Dean continued, shaking his head in mock pity.

"Seriously, man, I want to try and figure out this dream, its bugging the hell out of me." Sam said, still not over Dean's last comment.

"How about this: in the next town that we're in, if you see any girl who reminds you of your dream girl at all, let me know. Alright? That way, if you _do_ see her, I'll introduce myself first, so she can have the hottest Winchester." Dean said, with a slight smirk on his lips.

"I almost believed that you were talking sense, but I see that I was sorely mistaken." Sam said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on Sammy, have a little fun, I know you're just jealous." Dean said, laughing at his brother.

Sam merely growled at him, leaning back into the seat, and started thinking furiously.

"Oh, the cold shoulder, now, eh Sammy? That's not mature at all." Dean smirked. Sam just shrugged, and turned towards the passenger window, his eyes flicking back and forth, trying to find the woman from his dreams.

"Hey, Sam. See any one who looks like your mysterious lover, yet?" Dean asked, aiming at the dart board hanging on the wall. Pausing to take a swig from his beer, Sam stood up and stretched.

"Whatever, Dean. I'm heading back, okay?" Sam started to gather his coat, and his laptop.

"Sure, whatever dude. Hey, at least save me some hot water –" Dean froze in mid sentence, gawking at a woman who had just entered. "Damn, she's hot." Was all he could say. She was tall, and pretty, the type of girl that Dean liked. Golden blonde hair tucked behind one of her ears, which were slightly pointed. Barely noticeable, unless you were looking for it. Sam was.

"Dean! Dean, that's her!" Sam said excitedly.

She walked slowly, as if trying to remember something. Her steps were quietly graceful, and she was even more beautiful then in Sam's dream. The only differences were that her eyes were a peculiar shade of blue-gray-and green, a mixture that always left a small bit a golden yellow, constantly changing. Also, she didn't carry a sword. Sam didn't think that that would have gone over well with the bartender. He recognized the feral smile that lit up her face.

Dean realized that his jaw had dropped. He hadn't seen a girl like her in forever. He gave Sam a look, smirked, and strolled over to where she was standing by the bar. "Hey, I'll buy that." Dean said, giving her a smile. Her dropped the money on the counter, and passed her the cooler. She smirked at him, and indicated that they should take a seat on one of the black leather couches with her hand. "My name's Dean," Dean tried to start up a conversation.

"I know." Her voice was like the soft lapping of waves on a shore line. "My name is Arwen. Your brother's name is Sam. You're both John Winchester's boys."

"Ugh, how do you know all that?" Dean was shocked so bad he couldn't make a come back.

Arwen smiled, showing teeth. "I'm, hmm, different, let's say. If we were in a more secluded place, I could tell you more. But bring your brother." She concluded, rising in one swift motion, and was out the door in her next. Dean rose quickly, and walked over to Sam, and motioned him to follow.

"Dean, what the hell, we don't even know if we can trust her," Sam yelped as he was dragged along by his older brother. "Come on man, seriously, she could be like a female Jack the Ripper or something."

"What happened to your absolute sureness about her earlier, Sammy Boy?" Dean asked, still trying to drag Sam out the door. "Come on man, give it up, we're going out there and talking with her."

They managed to make it out the door in time to see her delicate figure turn around a corner of the building. Dean picked up a jog, and in turn, came to the corner as well. Sam sighed, and while shaking his head, followed his brother.

He turned the corner, only to be thrown into the wall. "Quiet or they'll see us." Came Arwen's hissed whisper. Sam looked at her, and realized that she must have transformed, or something along the lines of that, because her eyes, her eyes were a liquid gold colour, and were cat like. He saw Dean pressed close to the wall, Arwen's arm around his waist to keep him there.

Arwen's eyes darted back and forth, and a couple of moments later, she relaxed her grip on the Winchester boys, only to be thrown into a wall herself.

"What the hell was that about?" Sam said forcefully, still not wanting to speak too loudly in case those things that only Arwen could see came back. "Tell me or -" He paused as he felt something remarkably cold press against his neck.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Good luck, _human_." She said that word with such scorn, that both Sam and Dean knew that she was a demon. "I said I would explain, and then those other demons went by, so I saved your lives, because you're important, and then you attack me, and what, threaten to kill me? That isn't very nice, you know." With that, she walked right threw Sam, and held her blade loosely, its tip pointing at a spot between both men.

"What _are_ you? You talk and look like a human, well sort of, yet you speak like a demon. Come on, you said you'd tell us, so cough up." Dean said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, I'll say this simply for you boys. One: Yes, I am a demon. To be more specific, I am an Elven Tiger Demon, which means that I am actually an elf with the traits of a tiger demon. You boys hunt, right? Then I shouldn't have to explain much more about that. Two: The reason I "attacked" you," As she said this, she glared slightly at Sam. "Was that there were demons, the kind you boys hunt, that were passing, and the reason they didn't sense you two, was because my power blocked yours. You should be happy, but no. Three: The reason I know about you boys is because of your father. Once, on one of your father's "jobs", he almost got killed, and I was after the same demon, because he had tried to kill my brother. I saved your father's life, and so he felt that he was in my debt, and so said that if I ever need any help, anything at all, to contact either him, or his immediate kin." She paused, taking a breath, and adjusted her hold on the blade. "And so I hunted down your father, and he redirected me to you boys, saying that you two would be able to give me more help then him alone. So that's all I'm giving you, leave it, or take it."

"I'll take it," Dean said, eyeing her up, and smirking. "Wow, what a nice deal."

"Dean! We don't even know what she wants help with!" Sam said. He looked over at Arwen, who then nodded, and turned away slightly, giving them a moment of privacy.

"I hope that all she needs help with is getting out of her pants," Dean said, still staring at her. "'Cause, _damn_ she's fine."

"Dean," Sam sighed, very exasperated. "Come on man, maybe you'll get lucky, but at least help me find out what she wants first, so we can decided whether to agree or not. Okay?"

"Fine, but dude, she's mine." Dean said, dead serious.

Sam shook his head and sighed, but they both turned and walked to where Arwen was standing. "What exactly do you need help with?"

"Hey man, cheer up, at least she's on the same page of the book as we are," Dean said smiling. He and Sam were driving, following the lone figure on a neon green sports bike, dressed in plain black. "But _damn_, I can't get over how hot she is."

"Dean, come on, you've seen her likes before, well, then again, maybe not. Your right, she has a different type of beauty."

"Hey, Sammy, now you're the one who's all sob story on me now." Dean said laughing.

"Hey! No, I'm just, um, _admiring_ her," Sam said, blushing.

"Sure, hey, you didn't have any more dreams about her, 'cause if they're the kind _I _want, then I'd have to kill you," Dean said in a mock serious tone, struggling to not start laughing.

The motorcycle pulled over to the shoulder of the road, and Arwen pulled her helmet off. Dean brought the Impala to the shoulder with some difficulty, still gawking at the woman. Sam sighed, and shaking his head, got out of the car, Dean following a few seconds after.

"My sources say that the demon will make an appearance here later this week," Arwen said, closing her cell phone. "No, not this _exact_ spot, but in this area, yes." She said, answering Sam's question before he even got to say it.

"How?" Was all that Sam said.

"Hmm, oh that's a trivial matter," She replied, laughing at the shocked look the Sam still wore. "Really, its just a talent."

"So, your _sources_ say that the demon will be here?" Dean asked skeptically. "_The_ demon? Or, just _a_ demon."

She smiled, baring her teeth.


End file.
